


How Am I Still Alive?

by SentientStratofortress



Series: End of Nations [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, America ponders how he is still alive when other nations have dyed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Am I Still Alive?

How am I still alive? Why am I still here?

All of my kind are dead. My brothers and sisters shrivelled and faded centuries ago. Except me, I lived on.

Years ago, millennia in fact, my big brother used to read me stories. When he left one day to go home an ocean away, he told me that those stories were called history, and that it was time for me to make some of my own.

So I did.

I made a lot of history. Sure, was injured and grew weary from so many battles. But eventually I grew strong. I made weapons that were capable of wiping away whole countries, aircraft that truly shrunk the world we lived in, and a global network of voices calling out information and ideas.

Global homogeneity took over so slowly hardly of us realized it was happening. Corporations replaced toppled empires.

Much of my kind began to disappear at the formation of the New World, a single government that spanned the globe. People had been calling for it for years.

The truth is, we are nothing but dreams wished into reality, living on the power of belief. But when the humans began to have bigger ideas, their previously-held ideas faltered.

Their wishes had shifted to the stars. And their dreams lay in technology.

A nation, long past his time, once tried to avoid decaying by replacing himself with a machine. But nobody has seen him since. Perhaps he truly cheated death, and ran away with the humans. If he is dead, then I truly am the last nation.

Maybe one day, I will disappear too. It wouldn't be so bad, for I am a tired old man now. My youthful days in the Wild West are long gone.

But perhaps, I'm still alive because humanity will always need us. Or at least, need one of us. We have watched humanity for eons, learning and judging like gods. Someone might need to continue staying and watching humanity.

Something is keeping me alive for that reason. Something greater and more powerful than humanity's understanding. It's all a mystery. Time is a mystery, and so am I.

He thought as he watched the sun slowly descend behind colossal black skyscrapers that had been constructed by machines, for machines. Neon lighting and holograms began to accentuate the thick smog. His tired eyes looked up to see a couple of drones rising like dainty butterflies. Their destination, space.

He sighed and looked away from the bright lights that kept the night at bay.

Time for bed.


End file.
